hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia Premerging
1:41 TrueCobalion THE PREMERGE TDMA EPISODE WILL START NOW - DO NOT TALK PLEASE * ' : Last time on Total Drama.' * ' : We did hide and seek' * ' : With assistance of (Commando)' * ' : (Mike) won for the crypts and (Dawn) was eliminated again' * ' : Who will go home this time on...' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama...' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' Theme TALK 1:42 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *sleepwalks naked* My Little Pony, My Little Pony 1:42 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Kicks Glenn in the head* 1:42 Glenn31 (Glenn) : AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Glenn) : WHERE AM I!? 1:43 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Walks away* 1:43 TrueCobalion * ' : Congrats you 7 on making the final seven!' 1:43 Lettucecow (cody) *conf* This curse is Annoying! I was UNDERWATER LAST TIME! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN??? *Randomly sets on fire* CRAP CRAP CRAP! *burns conf down again* CRAP 1:43 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *run back to cabin naked* 1:43 TrueCobalion * ' : We will do one last challenge before the merge!' 1:43 Lettucecow (VIN) Whatever 1:43 TrueCobalion * ' : Its gonna be trivia!' 1:43 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Still having a seizure* 1:44 Lettucecow (cody) *running in circles* FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! 1:44 TrueCobalion * ' : Total drama trivia!' 1:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : ...for once i'm the only normal one, here. 1:44 Lettucecow (vin) rp or actual show 1:44 TrueCobalion * ' : Lets begin!' * ' : Actual show' 1:44 Lettucecow (vin) wonderful 1:44 BoysCanLikeItToo 1:44 Lettucecow LOL 1:44 TrueCobalion Crypts 0/5, Grapplers 0/5 1:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Normal, Bianca don't flatter yourself. 1:44 TrueCobalion (Chriss) : First team that reaches 5 points wins! 1:44 Glenn31 (Glenn) : (derp) 1:44 TrueCobalion ** 1:45 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *kicks Bianca in the face* (derp) 1:45 TrueCobalion * ' : First team that reaches 5 points wins just so you know again' * ' : First question!' 1:45 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *grabs glenns foot* 1:45 Glenn31 (Glenn) : PONIES! 1:45 TrueCobalion Who won Total Drama Island in the US 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) owen 1:45 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Owen 1:45 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *throws him with one hand into the sun* 1:45 TrueCobalion * ' : Vin wins!' 1:45 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *eats Bianca* 1:45 TrueCobalion Crypts 0/5, Grapplers 1/5 Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 1:46 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Tastes like horse manure 1:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : No. (bianca) : *anna-slaps glenn* 1:46 Glenn31 (Glenn) : D: (Glenn) : *falls off a random boat* 1:46 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Socks Bianca and Glenn in the face* Both of you should stop. 1:46 TrueCobalion Who was eliminated on Chinese Fakeout? 1:46 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Don't get involved! 1:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : ...don't you EVER, touch me again. 1:46 Glenn31 (Glenn) : (courtney) (blaineley) 1:46 TrueCobalion HINT: There are 2 people 1:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : BLainely and Ccourtney 1:46 TrueCobalion * ' : Glenn wins' 1:46 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : To late. Blaineley and Courtney did 1:46 TrueCobalion Crypts 1/5, Grapplers 1/5 1:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Fucking woman beater, you should be ashamed to walk the earth. 1:47 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I thought this was animal abuse 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Woman are men without private parts. 1:47 Glenn31 (Glenn) : .... 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Slaps Glenn* 1:47 TrueCobalion Who got to the merge in Total Drama All Stars? 1:47 Lettucecow (vin) I'm staying out of this 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : ...even you realize you sound dumb, right? 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (antoniO) : Therefor there's not much of a reason to NOT punch them. 1:47 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Mike,Duncan,Gwen,Courtney,Alejandro,Zoey 1:47 Glenn31 (Glenn) : (Courtney) (Cameron) (Scott) (Mal) (Alejandro) (Zoey) (Duncan) (Gwen) 1:47 Lettucecow (vin) Courtney, cameron, duncan, gwen, zoey, mike, alejandro 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Except it's rude. 1:47 TrueCobalion * ' : Glenn wins' Crypts 2/5, Grapplers 1/5 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (antonio) : Speaking of which *PUnches Bianca again* Pardon my idiocy of sound. 1:47 Glenn31 (Glenn) : :D 1:48 The Villainous Vulture Punches* 1:48 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *rips the purple out of Bianca's hair* (derp) 1:48 TrueCobalion Who were the first people eliminated at each 5 seasons 1:48 The Villainous Vulture (antonio) : *Fish grapples Glenn* (Antonio) : I suggest you stop. 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : AAGGGH! GLENN! *bitchslaps glenn* 1:48 Lettucecow (cody) *while running around in circles* ezekiel, goeff and bridgette, ezekiuel, staci, lindsay 1:49 TrueCobalion * ' : Cody wins' 1:49 Glenn31 (Glenn) : (Ezekiel) (Geoff) (Bridgette) (Duncan) (Staci) (Lindsay) 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Ezekiel, Geoff/Bridgette, Duncan, Staci, Lindsay 1:49 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Gets hit instead since he's grappling Glenn* Do you mind Bianca? 1:49 Glenn31 (Glenn) : and (Beardo) 1:49 TrueCobalion Crypts 2/5, Grapplers 2/5 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Cody, Duncan got disqualified first, remember? 1:49 Lettucecow (cody) not voted off 1:49 Glenn31 (Glenn) : WHAT ABOUT (BEARDO) 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : ...go ahead, ass hole. 1:49 Lettucecow (cody) he quit 1:49 TrueCobalion * ' : I said at each 5 seasons' 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Oh right, man. 1:49 TrueCobalion * ' : Not including pahkitew' 1:49 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Actually, Duncan was voted off first 1:49 Lettucecow (cody) He quit 1:50 TrueCobalion How was cody eliminated in Total Drama Island 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Same thing 1:50 Lettucecow (cody) mauled (cody) *shudders* 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Mauled by a bear and voted off 1:50 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Bear 1:50 TrueCobalion * ' : Cody wins' Crypts 2/5, Grapplers 3/5 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *eats Cody* 1:50 Lettucecow (cody) *kicks glenn* 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Ow 1:50 Lettucecow (cody) FUCK! *sets glenn on fire8 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : (fire) 1:50 Lettucecow (cody) SHIT SHIT SHIT 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I feel warm 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *pours a bucket of oil on glenn* 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : D: 1:51 TrueCobalion What was the island called that the contestants went to in "Up the Creek"? 1:51 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Boney Island 1:51 Lettucecow (cody) boney islands 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : TDI 1:51 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Boney islanf 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *facepalms* 1:51 TrueCobalion * ' : Glenn wins' 1:51 Teamdarkfan4 (me gusta) 1:51 The Villainous Vulture (antonio) : Exellent 1:51 TrueCobalion Crypts3/5, Grapplers 3/5 1:51 Glenn31 (Elsa) : *freezes then thaws Glenn so the fire goes out* :P (Glenn) : Thank you 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *pours oil on glenn, then throws a match on him* 1:51 TrueCobalion Who was the first person to find the immunity idol? 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *does the same to elsa* 1:51 Lettucecow (cody) scott 1:51 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Scott 1:51 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Heather 1:51 TrueCobalion * ' : Cody wins' Crypts 3/5, Grapplers 4/5 1:52 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *facefucks Cody angrily* 1:52 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *While Glenn is on fire he crusifies him* Just like in Rome. Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 1:52 Lettucecow (cody) *randomly catches on fire again* FUCK 1:52 TrueCobalion * ' : If grapplers get this questiion they win' When did Dakota turn into Dakotazoid? 1:52 Glenn31 (Glenn) : ... 1:52 Lettucecow (cody) *runs around in circles* episode 7 1:52 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : TDROTI 1:52 Glenn31 (Glenn) : TDRI ep 9 (Glenn) : WAIT HO 1:52 TrueCobalion * ' : The title' 1:52 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : The Treasure Island of Chris McLean 1:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : The Treasue Island of Dr. McLean 1:53 TrueCobalion * ' : Glenn wins' 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Eh, close enough 1:53 TrueCobalion Crypts 4/5, Grapplers 4/5 1:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : (:D) 1:53 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay!' 1:53 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) One more 1:53 TrueCobalion * ' : Final question!' * ' : First person to answer it right wins!' 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : no shit. 1:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Hurry! 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : COME ON (bianca) : FUCKER 1:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Move! (Glenn) : (die) 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : BEFORE I DIE OF AGE (bianca) : ASSHOLE 1:54 TrueCobalion Which season is season 2? 1:54 Lettucecow (vin) 2 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : TDA 1:54 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) TDA 1:54 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Total Drama Action 1:54 TrueCobalion * ' : Bianca wins for Crypts once again!' 1:54 Lettucecow (vin) fuck 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Yes! 1:54 TrueCobalion * ' : Grapplers lose once again!' 1:54 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) :D 1:54 Lettucecow (vin) dammit 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Vincent, you are unintelligent. 1:54 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *hugs Bianca* YAY! 1:54 The Villainous Vulture (antonio) : Excellent 1:54 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Wait.. what am I.... 1:54 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Did you seriously say "2"? 1:54 Lettucecow (cody) *catches on fire* CRAP! NOT AGAIN! 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : O_O Glenn? 1:54 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Um.. 1:54 TrueCobalion * ' : Everyone call V, C, or S' 1:54 Lettucecow (cody) s 1:54 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *points to sky* Look, a cloud! 1:54 Lettucecow (vin) s 1:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Heh heh (Scott) : S! :D 1:55 Glenn31 (Glenn) : V 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : V 1:55 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) V 1:55 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : S. 1:55 TrueCobalion * ' : Vin and Scott are low!' 1:55 Glenn31 The Very Villainous Vulture 1:55 Lettucecow (vin) NO SHIT 1:55 TrueCobalion * ' : Everyone vote for the loser!' 1:55 Lettucecow (vin) scott (cody) scott 1:55 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Vin! 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Vin. 1:55 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Vin 1:55 Teamdarkfan4 9mike)Vin 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (Commando) : HAHAHAH! VIN! 1:55 The Villainous Vulture (antonio) : Scott 1:55 TrueCobalion * ' : Vin is out!' 1:55 Teamdarkfan4 (fang) Vin 1:55 TrueCobalion * ' : Bye Vin!' 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : *ahem* I mean, Vin. 1:55 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *throws apple at Vin* 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) What? Oh, you'll all pay! Mark my words! 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Mmmhmm 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) *runs away with glenn's wallet* 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : LEAVE DUMBASS! 1:56 TrueCobalion * ' : Congrats the remaining contestants!' 1:56 Lettucecow 9vin) BITCH 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : .... (Glenn) : I HAVE NO WALLET! 1:56 TrueCobalion * ' : You made it to the merge!' 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) got ya pony boy! 1:56 TrueCobalion * ' : The people that made it to the merge are...' 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Just a case full of pony porn pics 1:56 TrueCobalion * ' : (Scott) (Cody) (Mike) (Glenn) (antonio) and (Bianca)' 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : (die) 1:56 TrueCobalion * ' : That is all for today on...' 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) *gives it back to glenn* o.0 1:56 TrueCobalion * ' : Total..' * ' : Drama...' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' THE EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:57 Glenn31 (glenn) *humps Joshua big butt* (glenn) Oh yeah!